Northern Cross
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: Edward se sumerge en sus pensamientos mientras espera el tren que lo llevara a la ciudad de su prometida. Post-Shamballa, EdwardxAlter!Winry, Oneshot.


**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, este songfic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, creí que se había perdido en los confines del tiempo y espacio al resetearse mi computador, pero encontré un respaldo xD espero les guste.**

Anime: Full Metal Alchemist (primer anime año 2003)

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece.

 **Canción: Northern Cross**

 **Artista:** **May´n**

 **Adaptación** **: Yo**

 **Northern Cross**

Un joven de cabello rubio y largo tomado en una coleta se encontraba sentado en una banca en la estación de trenes, leía el periódico y mientras esperaba junto a su maleta de viaje, el viento cálido de verano mecía sus cabellos, pero de pronto bajo el periódico y miró las vías del tren perdido en sus pensamientos.

~~~ Edward's pov ~~~

"Ha pasado tiempo…" "Ya tres años desde que estamos aquí".

"Es extraño, antes siempre tenía la sensación de vivir en un sueño, pero al estar Al a mi lado sé que todo es real, al igual de todo nuestro viaje para recuperar nuestros cuerpos, al ver mi mano derecha lo recuerdo, fue un largo viaje, me pregunto… Cuáles fueron los primeros lugares que visitamos después de haberme convertido en un Alquimista Nacional…"

Apenas puedo recordar

El comienzo de mi viaje

Al darme cuenta ya estaba aquí

"Fuimos a muchas partes buscando y a la vez cumpliendo con las misiones, en aquel entonces, cada vez que nos acercábamos a una respuesta parecía como si una luz brillante deslumbrara nuestros ojos, pero aun así, aunque pareciese que nos alejábamos del camino no nos rendimos."

Las estaciones pasan

Y mis ojos invadidos por rayos infrarrojos

No ven el camino

"Sé que todo nuestro esfuerzo, todas las lágrimas y sangre que derramamos en el camino no fueron en vano, quizás algún día con esta paz y felicidad llegue a olvidar el sufrimiento pero los amigos que perdimos en el camino jamás olvidaré."

Es probable que un día pierda

Estos fatídicos sentimientos

"Ahora mismo estoy esperando al tren que me llevará a la ciudad donde vive mi prometida, Lily, ella ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, cuando la conocí enseguida note el parecido con Winry, definitivamente ella era su contraparte pero al igual que con Heiderich ella tenía algunos rasgos diferente, un tono de rubio diferente y ojos azules grisáceos, inconscientemente me alejaba de ella en el trabajo ya que es hija de unos de los profesores con los que trabajo, pero de apoco nos acercamos, ella es muy diferente a Winry, Lily es única, recuerdo que hasta Al siempre me apoyaba para que hablara y pasara tiempo con ella, y ahora nos casaremos en dos meses."

"Alphonse viajo junto con un respetado científico a Japón y luego a China debido a la investigación, yo también iba ir pero me dijo que solo debía preocuparme por la boda, muy pronto él regresara y al parecer llegara con una chica refugiada por problemas políticos llamada Mei, espero que tengan un buen viaje."

"El tren está retrasado… Lily seguramente se preocupara…"

Me enamore en medio de la guerra

No me rendí para seguir mis sueños

Quería aterrizar en tu vida

Y quería volar en tu cielo

"En verdad espero que la paz haya regresado a Central, estoy seguro que el Coronel Mustang y los demás han hecho todo lo posible para estabilizar el país, por lo que me contó Al hace un tiempo la relación con los Ishbalanos mejoro, a veces me siento un poco inquieto pensando en cómo estará mi mundo, como estará Winry y los demás, pero estoy seguro que todos hacen lo mejor posible para lograr un mejor futuro."

¿Acaso existe alguien que haga el favor

de dibujar en los vacíos?

Borrados por las olas del tiempo,

Mis palabras de amor igual se cayeron

Por eso quería encontrar una solución

"Por aquel terrible error de intentar de regresar la vida a nuestra madre Alphonse perdió su cuerpo y yo mi pierna izquierda y para atar su alma a una armadura perdí mi brazo derecho, pero de no haberlo hecho jamás hubiéramos sabido lo que planeaba hacer Dante con el país, ¿fue el destino? De cualquier forma aunque tuvimos que luchar contra los homúnculos y demás enemigos también vivimos alegrías en nuestro viaje."

Siendo elegido por el destino

Estrella del norte sigue ardiendo

"Hohenheim…, Papá... él en verdad quiso a mi madre, me hubiera gustado que Al lo hubiera visto una vez más al igual que yo, cuando le di la noticia de su muerte recuerdo las lágrimas que derramo pero aun así el siempre intentaba reconfortarme y que no me sintiera culpable. Al siempre me muestra una sonrisa, la sonrisa que siempre quise ver desde que era una armadura."

Sé que te hice un rasguño y desordene la situación

Y aun así me diste una sonrisa…

"El tren ha llegado… seguiremos adelante en este viaje que aun terminado, aún hay muchas cosas por hacer, él no poder usar alquimia no es importante, seguiré investigando y conociendo la inmensidad de este mundo."

"Estoy seguro que existe un intercambio equivalente de alguna manera, aunque sacrificamos el poder regresar a nuestro hogar y quedarnos aquí, el sonrisa de Alphonse, el tener la oportunidad de crear una familia, esa es la mayor prueba."

Sé que te hice un rasguño y desordene la situación

Y aun así me diste una sonrisa

que siempre adore…

~~~ Fin de Edward's pov ~~~

El joven de cabello rubio se levantó de la banca, tomo su maleta y caminó hacia la puerta del tren con una sonrisa.


End file.
